A life will change, but for better or worse?
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: Depression has taken over and one's thoughts have been ruling me for too long, then when all hope was thought lost i am given a chance. Rated M for blood and Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1: Just one of those days

**Chapter One: Just One Of Though Days.**

It's Monday morning the beginning of another shitty week and my thoughts once again think how wonderful it would be if dragons existed. A faint smile touches my lips as I would never be alone ever again. Quietly I laugh to myself as I knew it was false hopes and my depression was getting the better of me. This topic always made me laugh, the though always made me think that the world was brighter. I was dreaming for a life I knew that could never happen...

I rub my eyes as my thoughts are brought back to the real world, school, work and family problems have been taking a very bad toll on me. And so to combat it I have recoiled to the depths of my mind creating many different stories and characters like Rouge in "The Merc". Rogues story is that he is hired to take out a castle and to assassinate a dragoness called Cynder but in the ends begins to fall for her as she him in return. For fun though I put them on a website called Fanfction where they could be read at anyone's pleasure.

Most would think that this is pathetic. I think it's a life line. It's much better then thinking how to kill myself in all honest truth...

I pick up my phone and look at the time as my mother calls out to me to wake up. It's 08:57. I'm going to be late again...

"_No matter..."_ I think to myself as I think to myself as I get dressed. I haven't been eating for a while so I just walk out of my bedroom door then the front door. We got in the car and drove out of the driveway and mum took me to school, I couldn't be bothered to walk. I was quite all the way, no point wasting my breath and I was thankful that mum didn't say anything.

I look at my wrist watch and say the time, 09:12. I was late again and shrugged it off. Then I pulled out my wallet and read my timetable, I had math first and the people in my math class weren't much help with all the noise, god the noise is what is driving me insane at times. I graved my gear and looked around, good none of the gangs where near me. I graved my gear, closed the locker door then headed to the classroom 207 without any troubles.

I had my laptop in my arms and with no music to listen to the sound of my footsteps was the only thing ringing in my ears at the time and when I was about to put my hand on the door knob I hesitated, I looked up on a hunch. From what I can see it that everyone in the classroom is on one side and looking at something that was out of my view and before I got there I didn't even bother on looking inside deep within my own thoughts.

I open the door slowly thinking that something really isn't right. But I had to look it's the human reaction to look at something. I kept my mouth shut but my eye brow rose. Either my luck has changed or I'm on something and my mother hasn't told me or... what?

**A/N: I have finally decided to get to rewriting this story, I'm sorry that my earlier vision was so shitty but I hope that the readers will like the new chapters and I will post when I get them done.**

**Reviews are always welcomed, good or bad thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Dragoness Cynder

**Chapter Two: The Black Dragoness: Cynder**

My eyes are trained on the back of a scaled head that is covered in nine horns much like a bone crown. The scales where black as the night sky and the figure looked feminine, she is all so wearing shining armour. What is a female black dragon doing wearing armour, no a better question is what is a black dragoness doing here?

"Um Robert...?" I hear my teacher Mr. Bloye say so I look at him as I see fear in his eyes that grips everyone else in the room. I even think the dragoness flinched as he said my name. "I think that you should sit with the rest of the class"

I take a glance at the rest of the class. They looked like that had shit themselves but the shame of it all is that it doesn't smell. This makes me smile and chuckle. Out from the corner of my eye I see the dragoness flinch again and the class, or at least a few of the class member gasp. I'm sure one or two of them fainted so why should I care what happened to them. Slowly I walked over to where I normally sat on a Monday morning, in the back corner and the dragoness was sitting on the seat next to it.

I look at her and I swear on my life that she has the same features as Cynder that she dose in both my story and in the game. The spikes on her back, the tail blade and yes even those on her wings are all from the game. Then armour and the weapons that was given to her by Rouge in my story but the weapons are not hers but of Rouges. Two white rune short swords with the same symbols inscribed on them.

I stop in mid thought thinking that this had to be a dream or the rest of the class was fucking with me and the teacher was in on it as a very sick joke. A breathed in slowly and out again then, I'll play along for now. When I turned to look back I saw her emerald eyes, a soft green emerald to but this did confirm all of my suspicions. As unbelievable as it was this is Cynder, but how and why is unexplainable.

Again a faint smile crept to my lips. "Would you like come company, Cynder?"

I could feel the whole class looking at me as if I did know her. Then I figure that this was real and not a joke. But the question remained; was this dream? If so it's the best one I have ever seen and one I will remember for a very long time.

Cynder didn't look surprised that I knew who she was and smiled all the same. God those eyes are so beautiful I think to myself as I take a seat next to her. I can't even look at her now. This has to be a dream, it just has to be. Nothing this good ever happens to me.

"Are you all right?" Cynder asks me as if she was really concerned. I sure as hell didn't know what to think,

I felt a tear slide down my eye and I laughed quietly to myself. Cynder, the dragoness I have always wanted to be with has come to life!

"_Yea ok, I have lost my mind, or whatever I'm on is really good stuff. But then again..."_ I took another look at the class, they were still scared shitless and they won't stop staring at Cynder until she leaves. I still haven't placed my stuff on the table yet so maybe out the front where I can talk to her in peace and pray that we aren't disturbed. God knows what will happen if we are.

"Mr. Bloye, I am going to go outside and work if you don't mind." I got up from my seat with my gear in my arms and I turn to face Cynder who has a very confused look on her face. "I would be glad if you would join me."

Cynder smiles as she rose from her seat to. I just raised an eyebrow, now I was tall standing at 6 foot 8 inches but Cynder was about my height. As for her body, damn...

**A/N: Like a said before all reviews are welcome, good and bad. Thank you and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter Three: Explanations.**

I pushed the seat out from under me as well as picking up my gear and then stepped out of the way so Cynder could get up. I didn't even look at the others in my class as I walked to the door and opened it for Cynder, she gave me a warm smile and I saw a spark in her eye as she walked in to the courtyard. Closing the door behind me I could feel the eyes of the whole class boring in to my back as I walked down the steps with questions teeming trough my mind. I hid my confusion as Cynder took a seat, then I placed my gear on the table.

I rubbed my eyes before I sat down still thinking that something wasn't right.

"Am I to understand that you know who I am yes?" I gave no response as I sat down and even then I only looked towards her, not at her. But she seemed to think that I did. Then her words became very sad. "Then you must know why I am here."

"No, Cynder, I don't know why you are here." The look on Cynder's face seemed to worsen, I don't know what she might end up doing to me, but if this is reality then there something very wrong here. I sat there stroking my beard slowly, really thinking but nothing to show for it. "With the state that I am in right now I'm not surprised by any of this but I don't know if this is real or not, I get very confused about the telling reality from a dream"

I looked up and in to her eyes are I really wished I hadn't of said what I did, she was hurt by what I said and I don't blame her, for Neather would I, hell I would look like that myself if I was in her position. I didn't even flinch as she stood up, I thought she was going to knock my head off my neck but what I did flinch at was her soft touch and the warm kiss that soon followed. I wasn't shocked, but humbled that this was real, that she was here. Hell I even found it ironic that the day I have been dreaming about has come true. But there is always a catch for me, every time something good happened to me something comes along and fucks it right up...

Redundantly Cynder slowly broke the kiss and then sat back down on the other side of the table

"I pray that that was more than enough proof that you can figure out that this is the waking world and not a dream."

I couldn't help but smile as the comment she just made. Yes I now know that this is the real world. Bu even then there are still so many questions running though my mind that I just have to ask her no matter the cost to myself, I just have to know.

"Yes, but," I try to sound both grateful and concerned but I don't think I'm doing a very good job of it. "There are questions that still remain." Cynder nodded. "Why are you here, how are you here and why me?"

"I am here for you, I have no idea how I got here but as for your last question," I watch Cynder pull out the two white rune swords and placed them on the table near me, they started to glow like I described in one of my stories. "They know who their master is and it is you, they brought me to you because you are Rogues father."

I saw tears well up in her eyes as questions full though my mine. I was the creator of Rogue yes, I put them together in a story yes. I even made the types of swords for him yes, but his father? I still had to ask more questions. This time I have to be more descriptive.

"If you have Rogue's weapons then am I to presume he is dead then?" Cynder nodded unhappily.

"In the stories you wrote you had unknowingly created and allanite universe. I meet Rouge in the prison underneath the Keep and he set me free and then he took me with him regardless what might happen to him."

"_Just like I wrote it..." _I thought to myself.

"We remained with each other for many years later until the day came that we were both asked to do a mission that no one else would take up and during the mission she was struck down from behind and I couldn't do anything to save him."

I watched as tears fell from her eyes then she looked at the swords as if she was looking for hope.

"He gave them to me with a smile saying that his time had come for him to move on as did mine, I begged him not to leave me saying that if he was to die then I would follow him. He wouldn't have it saying that his last request was that I am to live, just to live and have a happy life. I continued to plead with him but he just smiled then handed me his swords saying that they will take me to someone who will love me for who I am, just like he did."

By this time she had stopped crying, either she couldn't any more or when she looked up at me she hoped that I would be the one Rogue said she should look for.

Again I am not surprised by what she said, hell it even seemed normal to me. I saw that she was looking to me for a response. I didn't have one then and there like she would have though, so I got up and took a walk around the area taking it all in. I ended up starring in to a mirror seeing my own reflection looking in to my own eyes, and then I turned back to Cynder. I've accepted what she has told me and now I need to act.

"Let me run over this one more time so I can get it right in my mind. You are here because Rogue is dead." Cynder nods. "And you are looking for the one that he said would look after you like he did." Again Cynder nodded. "And because these swords glow you believe that I am the one that you are looking for yes?" Cynder nods for a third time as I took my seat.

I decide to go along with this, it's not like I have anything better to do with my time at the moment.

"Alright then," Cynder raised her eyes to look at me as I did to her. "I'll do it, but I warn you my life will be complicated and this isn't your world. Things here are very different from your own but I will do everything I can to help you."

I saw a faint smile take her lips as she unclipped the sheaths that held the rune swords and she pasted them to me as I sheathed the unique blades.

"They belong to you." I hear her say.

I hold them. They feel familiar but yet unfamiliar, as I crafted them for myself though the mind of another. The blades themselves where the definition of a perfect vassal for violence, the long thirty centimetre blades with an inscription on them that I cannot remember off by heart could have been said to install fear in to ones enemies. They are the thing of beauty.

I was snapped back in to reality as I looked at the time on my watch. It's nearly ten. I feel my right pocket for my phone so I can call my Mum to tell her that I am coming home for the day. I knew she wouldn't bother asking why.

**A/N: Again with deciding to rewrite this story I have added and removed parts of this story to make it more convincing. I am still running with the main story line just making it more modern.**

**All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
